


The Feast of the Fox

by Simpira



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff and Humor, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kitsune, Light BDSM, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, M/M, Mpreg, Party, Sexual Humor, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpira/pseuds/Simpira
Summary: Would you like to dance with him?When Victor celebrates his greatest victory, he commits the severe mistake of embracing a statue and whispers into its ear all his most intimate desires. With a bottle of champagne and an invitation at his feet, a mischievous fox awakens from a long sleep and tries to sneak into the party. At all costs!





	The Feast of the Fox

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this story an opportunity. I'm not a native speaker so this is roughly translated from one of my fanfictions in spanish. So please, do correct me if you find any mistakes. 
> 
> The first 5 chapters will be short, the rest will be the regular length I tend to write.
> 
> Thank you :)

**VICTOR IS NOT ON THE MENU. NOT YET. IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN.**

 

 

His voice came like a tornado, singing in a high-pitched tone that made his fur puff up to the tip of his tail. His eyes narrowed when he heard his clumsy gait beneath the arch of the palace: His shoes were lifting dust and his quick footsteps were like a newborn lamb.

Awakening had never been so tedious for the fox spirit, for it had always been with prayers and vast offerings of the best harvests of the commoners, and not with an unnerving shriek that burst his delicate eardrums. _Who is the imbecile who is making so much noise?_ , he thought, circling around his monument.

In the middle of the night, when the moon accompanied the splendorous stars in the firmament; they illuminated a tall figure staggering to one side of the stone railings to the other end. Wearing a strange black suit with a bottle in hand, he continued humming the new Japanese trends and took another sip. He strode across the old bridge and made his way to a row of statues.

By then, the fox had fully regained consciousness. From his place, he looked at the stranger with slight interest. He had never seen a man with such physical features, much less in that part of the palace, away from all the attractions: his tousled silver head, orbs as blue as the orchids and a beautiful heart-shaped mouth. Despite being sweaty, his messy clothes, without a shoe and large patches of crimson skin that lit his cheeks, he had an exotic attractive. _A human,_ He examined. _A very drunk and confused one._ _It will not be difficult to take his kidneys to quench my hunger._

In silence, he continued watching him dancing and singing, using the bottle like a microphone. Suddenly, the man noticed a beautiful fox sculpture, unmistakably different from the others, and walked up to it, mumbling. He lost his balance and finished at the feet of the image.

At first, the fox did not understand what he was saying. It was a mixture of his stuttering, his saliva dripping and a foreign language. However, he realized that they were not words of happiness. His tone showed extreme despair and loneliness, as he was accustomed to hear when the villagers begged him to do another mischief. In comparison to his brothers’ benevolence, known as zenko _,_ he was a yako: A kitsune who loved pranking on others.

"I want to have a significant other, is it too much to ask?" The man moaned, hugging him. "I just want to have someone to watch movies with, eat like piglets under the sheets in winter and hold hands when we go shopping. I would like to meet someone and love them fondly."

The human’s prayers took him by surprise. For a yako _,_ it was a rarity to have someone praying him for love. He was accustomed to being asked to do evil deeds to the neighbor. If humans wanted their neighbor to step on cattle’s excrement, the fox would do it;if they wanted their crops to rot, of course he would use his magic to do so. It was hilarious to see the poor bastards suffering. And there he was, receiving love requests from a damned drunk who kept whining, wiped his snot with the fabric that decorated his statue and the stinking fart that escaped his butt just seconds ago.

"I just want to be loved," he added, absorbing his fluids. His eyes widened and he looked at the monument. "Maybe you could be my partner." He purred, giving it a bear hug. 

_You must be joking._

"I, Victor Nikiforov, declare you my husband for eternity. Do you hear me? You cannot leave the altar," he muttered. "You can’t escape anyway! You are made of stone. We would need a crane." He laughed.

The fox rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"Here's the invitation," he said, pulling a crumpled envelope from his pocket and placing it in the hole between his paws. "Same time, same date.You cannot miss it or I'll have to chase you down with the police."

 _You should not do that._ _You will regret it._

"What do you think my friends will say when I tell them my husband is a monument?" He asked, taking another sip of his drink. "Stop there, you crazy bitch! It is illegal to be sexually attracted to a stone _,_ " he shrieked, pointing his forefinger directly to the fox’s chest to burst out laughing again.

Victor tried to sit up, holding onto the red collar. Out of the blue, the fabric gave way and the fine threads separated, unstitching it completely. In his clumsiness, he tripped and his lips came crashing on the statue's nose. The impact opened his upper lip, broke one of his teeth as well as the spell that sealed the magical creature. The statue split in half from head to toe, and a steam came from the depths of it. The fox spirit emerged from it, landing barefoot next to the man with whom he had signed an unexpected contract. Victor, barely awake, noticed a presence. In his drunkenness, he was not sure who it was, but it was like a dream. A young man was examining him. Who was that handsome guy? Was he the person he had wanted all these years? With a thin thread of blood staining his shirt, Victor gave a weak smile and fell silent.

"Victor Nikiforov," the fox repeated, taking the invitation between his fingers. "Too bad I cannot eat you anymore."

With a snap of his fingers, he lifted him into the air, and took him in his arms.


End file.
